


My Son - My Daddy

by BananaKey



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Top Kim Myungjun | MJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaKey/pseuds/BananaKey
Summary: Eunwoos a little confused about his feelings for MJ, and hes convinced a kiss will end his troubles.MJ thinks hes an idiot. Untill it happens.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So idk why i love MJ/Eunwoo so much. I feel like Chaky is more my otp.. and ddankong lol. But here we are. Im just a massive simp for making boys usually written as bottoms tops lol. Even tho im making Eunwoo hot for MJs dick here but ya know.. 
> 
> I dont do grammar that much, my apologies. Also i try to proofread but you know.. human error lol.
> 
> Chapter 3 gets nasty just a heads up. Itll be up soon ;p
> 
> Plz enjoy <3

Ch 1 

"Hey MJ hyung" 

MJ turned back to look at Eunwoo. They had hardly left the roller rink where they had filmed master in the house.  
"Sup my daddy?" 

"... Well. Ive been working up the courage to ask you this for a long time. But ive been kind of confused lately with how i feel about you. And i think... That if i could kiss you i might be able to sort myself out." 

MJs mouth dropped. Eunwoo stood firmly despite not looking up at him.  
"You what eunwoo?" 

"The more and more you call me ur daddy.. i just.. get confused. And i think i have a crush on you."

"No you dont" 

"How do you know that? Ur not me." Eunwoo looked up at MJs skeptical smirk. 

"Eunwoo... You think you have a crush on me simply bc i called you daddy a few times?" MJ crossed his arms and inched closer infront of Eunwoo. 

Eunwoo's cheeks flushed and he looked away again. "Yeah hyung honestly i think i do" 

MJ rolled his eyes and walked up to grab Eunwoo's hands "look at me Eunwoo"  
Eunwoo timidly glanced up, but MJ grabbed his chin forcing the younger to look in his eyes. 

"Fine.. go ahead and kiss me. Find out."  
MJ waited. But Eunwoo didn't move. 

With a heavy sigh MJ released Eunwoos face from his grasp, and began to turn away. "No hyung wait"  
Eunwoo grabbed MJ practically by the ears and spun him back towards himself. "I will kiss you.. just.. let me.." 

"Let you what with ur anti-daddy energy..? Breath all over m- hmmm"  
Eunwoo silenced him abruptly with his lips. 

MJs eyes fell shut as his mouth melted into Eunwoo's. Instinctually, MJs hands crept up Eunwoos back, and weaved into the youngers hair. He pulled down slightly. Eunwoo moaned weakly into MJs mouth, pushing MJ over the edge of comfortable. 

MJ released eunwoos mouth. Breathing heavily, he backed away from the younger. 

"Hyung, come back" 

"Maybe.. maybe tomorrow. Ok eunwoo?" 

Eunwoo sulked for a moment. Then he seemed to gather himself. Touching his lips softly, Eunwoo looked up into MJs eyes. MJ saw how scared he was. MJ knew what was coming.. 

Eunwoo took off down the hall towards where the manager would be picking them up. MJ felt defeated. He just let Eunwoo run away. Why did he let him do that? 

God, now all MJ wanted was to hold Eunwoo in his arms again.. to hear Eunwoo moan for him once more. MJ would call Eunwoo his daddy forever if he could experience all that again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car feels and mirror glances...

Eunwoo sat mortified in the van. 

He'd kissed MJ... AND let himself go in the pleasure of one simple kiss.   
But if MJ hadnt pulled his hair, maybe he wouldn't have lost it.. right? 

But god.. it felt so good. MJ took control. Eunwoo knew he had an attraction for the older boy, but didnt understand it untill now. Feeling MJs hands on his back and in his hair.. feeling MJs soft lips on his.. Eunwoo knew he needed more. 

He looked up at Mj in the rear view mirror of the van to see the older boy biting his thumb nail while staring out the window. Eunwoos throat began to tighten while imagining the older boy kissing him again. 

Little did he know how torn up his hyung was about the same situation.. Mj nervously bit his thumb, replaying the kiss scene in his head. 

Did he use too much force? Would eunwoo ever want to kiss him again? Should he have been less hair-pully? 

Anxiously MJ looked up towards the he front of the van. Their eyes met in the rear view mirror. Eunwoo smiled back at MJ.  
MJ felt his guilt drift away. 

The older began to giggle as he gazed back at Eunwoo. Eunwoo couldnt look any more goofy with his smile right now. MJ covered his mouth and looked away, trying to contain himself. 

Stop it MJ.. this isnt the right time to be funny - he gathered himself and looked up again. 

But this time it was Eunwoo giggling. At him no less. MJ sighed and rolled his eyes, looking back out the window.. what a brat. 

Eunwoo took a deep breath of relief. 

Things would be fine. He wondered how things would be between them now though. When would they talk about this? When would they kiss again? Could they stay normal friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So havent written past ch 3.. but i know i will. 
> 
> So plz wait for me <3 like we're all waiting on astro to announce that commmmmeback lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw (mj n eunwoo) kissing on the sofa...  
>  \- Shaggy original lyrics lololol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild nastay relations ahead 🌊

Much to Eunwoos surprise, he and MJ did kiss again. Many times. 

MJ had gotten comfortable with pushing Eunwoo around empty corners and dragging him into chaste kisses at first. As the days turned into weeks though his hyung grew more daring. 

Today they were in the dorm, alone for just a while as other members went to schedules. Eunwoo currently straddled MJs lap on the common room couch, as his mouth released MJs with a pop. With heavy breaths he leaned his forehead to MJs. 

"Hold on... I need to... Breathe a little.." 

Impatiently MJ snuck his hands up Eunwoos back to latch onto his shoulders from behind. Firlmly grabbing Eunwoo he pushed the younger down on his lap and grinded his hips up into him. Eunwoos head shot up as he gasped loudly. 

"Hyung wait wait.. dont do that.. we dont know how long we have." 

"Relax Dongminnie. Ur acting like we couldn't easiy hop off and walk away. Plus, god... Lemme just feel that ass. Mmmmhm." 

MJ pushed up again. His hard on rubbing right between Eunwoos clothed cheeks. 

Eunwoo half whimpered, half gasped. This wasn't the first time they'd felt each others dicks pressed against their bodies thru their clothes. 

MJ grabbed his chin forcing him to make eye contact. 

"I think we've got more time than we realize. Bin and sanha shouldn't be home for at least 40 more minutes. And Eunwoo.. i.." MJ faltered Like his confidence and momentum had faded. He looked away.

Eunwoo knew what he was asking for. He wanted it too. He wanted so bad to see and touch MJs dick. So with a long deep breath - 

"Hyung.." 

MJ looked back in Eunwoos eyes. Eunwoo just gulped and scooted back a tad. He grabbed MJs sweatpants line. Holding his breath with fear of the unknown, he pulled them back and reached his hand in. 

Instantly he felt MJs hard on. 

"Yeah.. you got this minnie. You got it"

He pulled MJ all the way out and wrapped his hand around the dick infront of him. MJs eyes lightly closed. 

Eunwoo rubbed his thumb lightly against the head. Clear liquid seeped out of the tip. Touching it, he dragged his thumb down. 

"Fuck Eunwoo.." 

MJ pushed up instinctually, hissing softly. 

Eunwoo loved it. This. This was MJs dick. In his hands. It was beautiful. 

He pumped one time. MJ melodically groaned. Eunwoo began to lean down. Thirsty to taste his hyungs lips again. His body tingling with waves of adrenaline. 

\---** Beep beep beep beeeeeep **--

Eunwoo flew off of MJ faster than anything at the sound of the door. 

"FuuuuuuucK.." MJ mumbled as he shimmied his sweatpants back up and stood to help the flustered Eunwoo off the floor. 

"Come on my daddy, get it together you look suspicious" 

Deliriously, Eunwoo stood and ran to his room, all but slamming the door. 

He could hear MJ innocently greet Bin and Sanha down the hall with a bubbly laugh. 

Jesus that was close, he sighed. How MJ managed to seems so cool was beyond him. 

He palmed his own hard on as he leaned against the locked door. Reaching in his pants, he breathed easy knowing at least here he was safe.

His son would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say i still view writing as intimidating, but finishing this chapter gave/gives me hope that i can get more into writing if i just practice more lol.
> 
> As most things go with practice ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ sulks in the dorm alone.
> 
> Of course the day everyones gone for hours, so is freaking Eunwoo.
> 
> Perfect time to reflect on what he really wants from Eunwoo anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planned to start this chapter last night but didnt plan on finishing it.   
> Also definitely the nastay-est thing i think ive ever written lol so hope everything makes sense :-$
> 
> Proofread it myself so sorry if theres typos lol <3

MJ was bored. 

And he was alone. Bored and alone. 

High noon on a Thursday, and he had to be the only one without a schedule moping around the dorm. 

Sitting on the common room couch, he stared up at the white ceiling. How long had it been? A few days at least - a few days since he and Eunwoos dick encounter on this very couch. 

MJ sighed loudly. Eunwoo had literally been spooked out of his mind and was basically now avoiding him. 

Another heavy sigh.. days. Days since he got to touch Eunwoos perfect body. Days since he got to kiss Eunwoos innocent lips. 

MJ softly touched his own lips and felt his dick harden. Of course the day he literally has hours alone in the dorm - Eunwoo is nowhere to be found. His body now hot with desire. 

MJ let his hands float down his chest and stomach and into his sweats. Grabbing his dick, he imagined the moment Eunwoo first felt him. MJ wondered if Eunwoo even remembered his dick. Its not like he even got to hold it that long anyways... 

MJ didn't even know what Eunwoos dick looked like yet. Was he bigger? Was he cut or uncut? What did Eunwoo even want MJ to do with his dick? 

Spitting into hand, MJ began softly stroking himself. Closing his eyes he remembered the plush feeling of grinding up into Eunwoos ass. He felt his dick twitch and he shuddered at the memory. 

If Bin and Sanha hadnt come in, MJ would have stood Eunwoo up that day and bent him over the common room table. He would have slid Eunwoos stupid shorts down to his ankles and pressed his hard dick against that hot, sweet skin. 

MJ was now sweating and trying to keep his hand at a steady pace. He wimpered slightly as he let out a big breath he didnt realize he was holding in. 

Spitting into his hand again, he imagined he was spitting onto Eunwoos ass crack - that he was sliding himself steadily between Eunwoos thick, beautiful cheeks. And Eunwoos teary eyes were staring back at him from the table begging him to.. 

MJs body jerked as he came straight up in the air. He covered his mouth in some sad attempt to muffle his loud wines. 

His body throbbed all over. 

Opening his eyes, MJ looked down at himself. Cum was covering his lower abdomen and the sofa. 

"Crud..." He ran a hand through the river of white on his slightly exposed stomach. His body still tingling from cumming so suddenly. 

If only Eunwoo had been able to make him cum the other day, MJ mused. He could have used his own cum to jerk Eunwoo off right after. MJ bit his lip feeling a familiar tingle between his legs. He just came... Was this seriously happening??? Did he seriously just get hard again from picturing Eunwoo and playing in his own jizz? 

MJ felt himself blush. He slid his hand up thru his cum again and up into his shirt. His wet fingers sliding over his nipples as he bucked his hip into air. If Eunwoo saw him now, what would he think? 

If MJ saw Eunwoo right this very second, he would keep him pressed onto the table and slap one round cheek with his cum drenched hand. He would spread Eunwoos ass wide open and slide his wet fingers over his.. wait...

For a moment MJ felt a surge of guilt. He and Eunwoo hadnt even talked to each other about what they both wanted sexually. They had just been making out and basically dry humping each other. 

MJ hadnt even actually admitted to himself what he wanted either. His body burned. He felt his confidence returning. He knew what he wanted... 

"I wanna stick my dick deep in Eunwoos ass." MJ said it out loud to the empty room. 

"I wanna fuck Eunwoo so hard." MJ panted out as he pumped his dick hard and fast again. 

He felt his orgasm closing in. 

God, MJ wanted it all. He imagined his dick disappearing inside Eunwoos pink, wet hole, over and over. He imagined Eunwoo - fucked out on the table, crying and begging for his son to fuck him harder. 

"Fuck, ur sons..s ..g-g-onna come Eunwoo" MJ stuttered out as he came a second time. His body twitched from overstimulation as he felt his high fading quicker than the first. 

MJ felt like crying he was so embarrassed. He'd never masturbated like that before in his life. Thank god no one would saw that. Thank god no one would ever find out. 

He had to talk to Eunwoo. 

MJ hoped Eunwoo wouldn't be disgusted with him. He hoped this is what Eunwoo wanted too. God.. here he was lusting after Eunwoos ass so hard he didn't even stop to consider what Eunwoo would want. 

Eunwoo was bigger after all. What if Eunwoo just expected to be the one fucking him? Did he even want that from Eunwoo? The thought mildly frightened MJ. 

He wondered what Eunwoo was doing now anyways.. probably too busy to be thinking about him - or sex with him. That effing brat.  
Whatever.. MJ had better things to be doing. Like cleaning all this drying cum off himself and the couch. 

MJ pried himself off the couch. The clock read half past 12 now. He still had hours to go before anyone returned home. Hours to sit and stew in his Eunwoo-induced anxiety. 

God. So freaking boring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorrrrrrdy. So plan is next chapter is solo Eunwoo.
> 
> Im pretty stoked on this story tho so i should probs get it done soon.
> 
> Plz look forward to it <3 <3


End file.
